Aura Of The Forgiven
by NeonKokugen
Summary: Once again Kagome is a target of Naraku's evil plot, but this time it succeds but the results will be more shocking then any other plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha sat near a cliff staring out at into the distance as the sun started to set over the feudal area world. Naraku had just gained a new body by completing most of the sacred jewel and destroying a entire mountain in the process. Though what upset Inuyasha most of all at the moment was the fact that he was hurt because Naraku killed Kikyo when trying out his new body. After the battle hadn't been the same and his companions could tell his change, especially Kagome. Inuyasha had searched the entire night after Kikyo died for her body and Kagome had stayed awake worrying about him. When he came back he didn't say anything except he was okay, but Kagome knew he wasn't. Now it's about a weak later and they were back on there normal trips around Japan. **

**Kagome stared at him as he continued to stare out at the sunset. The light shined perfectly off his hair. **_**Inuyasha…are you ever going to be alright?**_** She walked over and sat against the rock he was sitting on himself. She looked back up at him and stared at his back. Sango and Miroku were busy on the other side of the fire, Miroku being slapped again and Miroku complaining. Shippo was running around playing with his fox magic and trying to catch butterflies, such a young child to be a demon. Kagome sighed as she looked back at the fire wishing Inuyasha would join them for once. As she wished this she heard the sound of Inuyasha stand up and land next to her. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who stared back down at her with a sad look. "Hey." Kagome gave him a confused look. "Come with me?" **

**As Kagome walked with Inuyasha she watched him still looking confused. Inuyasha soon stopped under a tree and leaned back against tree. "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting." Kagome watched Inuyasha surprised, it wasn't often he said he was sorry. "Inuyasha…it's…it's alright, I understand." Inuyasha shook his head and pulled her tightly against him in a tight hug. Kagome gasped, even though she had been hugged many times before by Inuyasha she was still surprised when he shows this random emotions. "Inuyasha…what are you…" Inuyasha tightened his grip on her. "Kagome…I…" Kagome felt her heart beating louder and louder. Then the sound of thunder filled there hears interrupting them. Inuyasha sniffed the air around them. "A demon is coming." **

**Naraku was in his mansion staring at the demons in front of him with a small smirk on his face. The demon was in the shape of a old man and wore a black kimono. Attached to his back was a long staff that at the end was a claw like object. "You summoned me here, oh great Lord Naraku." Said the demon. The voice of the demon didn't match the old man's body. The voice was dark and full of evil knowledge. Naraku leaned his head against his hand still holding the smirk. "I heard you had powers of very "unique" abilities. I would like to barrow those abilities, in exchange I will give you a jewel shard." The old demon grinned showing he had very little teeth remaining except for a few sharp ones. "Sounds interesting, what would you like me to do?" Naraku sat up and Kanna walked up next to him holding her mirror out; a image appeared in the mirror and it slowly got clearer until a picture of Kagome became apparent. "Use you're abilities on this girl and you will receive your reward." **

**The old man landed in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. "Tsh. The human girl and the half-demon in a embrace. I guess the world is alward changing." Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and pointed at the old man. "Oh dear, such a fierce looking sword." The old man smiled showing off his few pointy teeth. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's sleeve and whispered to him. "There's a jewel shard in his staff." Inuyasha let out a growl and kept his Tetsusaiga pointed at the old man demon. "Come now youngster, won't you make this easier for me and allow me to take that girl." Kagome gasped; the demon was after her again. "As if. Stay behind me Kagome." Inuyasha said in a growl. The old man sighed and reached back pulling off the staff was on his back.**

"**I was hoping to do this quickly but I guess I will have to kill you." The old man spun the staff like he was one-hundred years younger and then hit the bottom against the ground similar to a monk. He flew up suddenly into the air and came crashing down into Kagome and Inuyasha with great speed. Inuyasha was able to raise his Tetsusaiga and blow the staff. Kagome backed up then quickly slid around the tree not to get caught in the cross-fire. The shard of the Shinkon Jewel shined bright and Inuyasha was forced to jump back from the pressure of the staff. Inuyasha growled at the old man who smirked back at him. **

**The old man looked at Kagome and suddenly was by her side. Kagome's eyes went wide before she could even respond she was suddenly flying through the air the old many holding her in his grasp. Inuyasha yelled up to Kagome as they flew away. "Kagome!" Miroku and Sango came running up behind Inuyasha; Sango in her full demon slayer outfit and holding onto her Hiraikotsu against her back running next to the monk. From there camp they had sensed the demon but were un-able to get to Inuyasha and Kagome in time to help them out in anyway. "Kirara!" Sango's demon ally changed into it's true form and Sango jumped on his back. Inuyasha was right behind her sitting on Kirara un-able to keep up with the demon while it was flying. "Miroku, stay here and take care of Shippo." Miroku gave him a quick nod and Sango and Inuyasha took off after Kagome. **

**The old demon ahead continued to fly fast, Kirara barley able to keep up with the speed of the demon. It most of been a effect of the Shikon Jewel Shard. As they continued to fallow with the demon far in the distance they noticed the demon started to lower toward the ground. Seeing as this is there chance to catch up they picked up speed. The demon disappeared into a forest and as they approached Kirara is suddenly thrown back making Inuyasha and Sango fly off. As they approached the ground Inuyasha flipped then landed gracefully onto his feet. Sango continued to fall before Kirara regained herself and flew down picking up Sango just in time and landed next to Inuyasha. "Thanks Kirara." Kirara let out a purr in response. **

**Inuyashua growled at seeing the barrier in front of him. "It's a darn barrier." Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga and pulled it out to point it at the barrier. "I'll break through it with Tetsusaiga." The tetsusaiga turned red and slicing down towards the barrier demon aura shot out from where the Tetsuaiga came in contact with the barrier. The barrier started to crack and give away under the pressure of the sword. One last give and allowed Sango and Inuyasha access to within. They quickly took the chance and ran through the small hole in the barrier. **

**Once inside Inuyasha stopped and looked around for any signs of Kagome. "Where did that old demon go?" Inuyasha gripped his teeth and let out a low growl of annoyance. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air for any sign of Kagome's scent. He opened his eyes when he got a hold of it, but it was faint, strangely faint. "This way." Sango fallowed close behind Inuyasha knowing he would know the right way after everything they had been through. The two kept running dodging the trees and pushing through the tall grass. As they ran the last remaining light from the sun disappeared and the stars appeared in the sky and the full moon shined onto the forest in which Sango and Inuyasha quickly made there way through. **

**As they continued moving through the forest Inuyasha's highly sensitive ears twitched. A humming sound increased the closer they got to there destination. Making there way around the tree's they were able to see the glow of purple coming from a clearing up ahead. They quickly ran into the clearing where they found Kagome leaning against a tree. Inuyasha yelled out her name and tried to run to her but the old demon appeared in front of Inuyasha and tried hitting him across the chest with his stuff. Inuyasha jumped back and glanced at the old demon that laughed at the presence of Inuyasha.**

"**It would appear that Naraku for to mention a few things, like the fact that you're able to break through my barrier. Oh well." The old man stood in the path between Inuyasha and Kagome to make sure he can't get to her. At hearing Naraku's name Inuyasha let out a loud growl. "You're working for Naraku? What does he want with Kagome?" The old man let out a laugh. Behind him Kagome stirred with a groan but quickly fell silent. "You will find out soon enough." The glow of the evil pentagram lit the entire clearing as it became brighter. Sango ran up next to Inuyasha still holding onto her Hiraikotsu on her back. "We need to take care of this quick Inuyasha; Kagome isn't looking to good." Looking past the old man, Kagome held a face full of pain but still remained unconscious. **

"**Kagome…" Inuyasha growled and charged the old demon who smiled his very little tooth smile. Sango put a hand in front of Inuyasha to stop him. "I'll take care of him Inuyasha. You go take care of Kagome." Inuyasha had a angry look on his face but he agreed. "Hiraikotsu" Sango threw her weapon at the old demon that jumped flying a couple feet into the air. Hiraikotsu flew back and caught it in her hands. Inuyasha took the chance and ran towards Kagome but was stopped by the demon. The demon held his staff high and the three claw like objects stretched like rope and just before Inuyasha could step into the pentagram one went around his waist, the remaining two went around his wrists holding him back. Inuyasha tried pulling away or breaking the claws but they wouldn't give. **

**The sound of Kagome's scream ringed in Inuyasha's ears when suddenly everything around Kagome started glowing brighter then a beacon blocking out Inuyasha's view of her. "Kagome!" He yelled struggling against his restraints but still could not get lose. "Haha. It's to late." Sango jumped into the air and swung her Hiraikotsu through the claws that stretched between the old demon and Inuyasha. The joy disappeared from the old demon's face and was replaced with anger. The claws shrank back into it's original size and freed Inuyasha. Inuyasha took off running as soon as he was free and jumped into the light. **

"**I won't let you escape." The old demon flew down chasing after Inuyasha but Sango stepped in his path holding her blade ready to strike. It was to late for the demon to stop and Sango made a clean cut through the demons neck. His body and head fell into a useless pile on the ground; the staff fell and stuck into the ground. As Inuyasha stepped into the light he could feel the demon aura suddenly pick up around him then it all stopped. The light disappeared as if it had never been there. Standing in the shadow of the tree was Kagome but now that the light was gone she was hard to see. **

"**Kagome. Are you alright?" Inuyasha took a step towards her. Kagome leaned against the tree her hair covering her face as well; not only hidden by the darkness. Sango ran up beside Inuyasha and looked Kagome over. "Inuyasha, be careful, I have a bad feeling." Inuyasha looked at Sango then at Kagome again. He walked slowly up to stand in front of her and tries to look her in the face. "Kagome…Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha reached his hand out to Kagome. In response Kagome's hand reached out towards his own. Inuyasha smiled at seeing this. "Good you're alright Ka…huh?" As Kagome's hand touched his her hand came into the light; her hand had fingers similar to Inuyasha's as her nails were sharp. Kagome's head tilted up and Inuyasha stepped back in shock. Kagome's mouth was open wide to show her sharp teeth and her eyes glowed bloody red. **


	2. Meeting of the Full Demons

The head of the old demon laughed as it watched from its crumpled body. "I have a very unique ability to be able to turn human's into demons. They turn into whatever demon reflects there hearts and it appears hers reflects a dog demon. How ironic." The olds man continued to laugh until Sango stabbed the head between the eyes. The body turned to bones and the head along with it. Kagome growled staring up at Inuyasha then slashed at him with her claws. Inuyasha took a step back but the claw's ripped three slash marks in his kimono. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered out. This is why her smell was faint, because she was changing into something else. Kagome jumped slashing at him again and Inuyasha was forced to jump back next to Sango.

Kagome growled fallowing Inuyasha but at a much slower pace. "Looks like she has it out for you Inuyasha." Sango placed her blade back into it's hilt on her hip and pulled out a bag of powder. "Hold your nose closed Inuyasha. I'm going to try something; now that she is full demon this should effect her nicely." Inuyasha looked at Sango quickly.

"It won't hurt her will it?" Inuyasha asked pinching his nose closed. Sango shook her head. "No it should only annoy her long enough for you to get a strong enough hold onto her. It was originally for distracting the demon until we had cut it to pieces." Inuyasha gave a nod and as Kagome jumped at them again she through the bag that broke apart covering Kagome in dust. Kagome dropped to her knees and rubbed her eyes and sneezed. Kagome let out a growl as she continued to try and remove all the dust from her face that irritated her eyes, mouth and nose. "Not Inuyasha!" At Sango's command Inuyasha ran over and grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand holding them tightly above her head. Kagome squirmed in his grip growling and snarling then she looked up at him with her bloody red eyes. The squirming slowly died down and she continued to stare up at him.

"Kagome. It's me Inuyasha." Kagome blinked a couple times staring up at him. The redness in her eyes faded and was replaced with golden colored ones similar to his own. Her ears were point, just like Sessomaru's before he transforms. She leaned up and sniffed at him for a couple seconds. Her body relaxed against him and she licked his cheek. A blush crossed his face. "Kagome, what's that for?" Sango walked up in front of them calmly like this happened everyday.

"Well isn't that interesting. It would appear she has chosen you as her mate." Inuyasha blinked a couple times in surprise before looking at Kagome who was snuggling her head into his chest. "Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled out through his kimono. "Good. She remembers us. She has as much control as your brother does Inuyasha, she just having trouble going from being a human to a full fledge demon. You can let her go now Inuyasha, I doubt she will attack us on purpose now that her mind isn't at fuzzy." Inuyasha let her hands go which went quickly around his waist. This caused a even bigger blush from Inuyasha.

"Is she going to always act like this?" Inuyasha asked watching Kagome. "Not sure, its hard to say. But if she goes with a dog demons instincts they chose there mates for life." Inuyasha looked at Sango with alarm. "We need to figure a way to change her back into human." Sango walked up behind Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused a growl from her. Sango flinched her hand back. "I've never heard of something like this before. The only way I could think of is with the Sacred Jewel, but that would be dangerous." Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly barred her head into his neck which caused a obvious shiver go down Inuyasha's body.

"Inuyasha, she's reflecting her true feelings toward you. Just because she turned into a demon that doesn't mean that effected her feelings in anyway." Sango said in a calm voice as she fallowed him back through the trees on there way out of the forest now using Kirara because there wasn't enough room and not sure how she would act to a demon cat. Inuyasha's face grew sad as a calm breathing Kagome seemed to had fallen asleep in his arms her head laying on his shoulder. "I know, but this isn't the way I wanted it." Sango gave a nod and they fell silent as they reached the end of the forest. Making there way out they gasped as they stared at Naraku hiding under his monkey skin standing before them.

A angry Sango gripped tightly to her Hiraikotsu and ran in front of Inuyasha. "You're the cause behind what happened to Kagome." Sango said. The dark laugh they knew all to well came from this figure of Naraku. "It would seem I succeed into changing the young woman into a full demon, but sadly the results aren't what I wanted. I was hoping the woman would rip your beating heart out Inuyasha; of course you would allow that before laying a hand on the girl." Inuyasha growled wishing he could attack Naraku but couldn't while holding Kagome.

"Damn you, you bastard. Change Kagome back!" Inuyasha gripped his teeth. "Sorry but the effects are permanent. I only came her to ensure that my jewel shard safely returned back to me. But now that my plans didn't turn out the way I wish, I believe I shall try a different approach." A huge tentacle appeared from under the monkey skin and shot at Sango who just barley jumped out of the way. The tentacle continued forward hitting Inuyasha and sending him flying. Before Kagome could even hit the ground it had already wrapped around her and pulled her back to him. "I'll use her to take out some of my most annoying enemies. Let's see if you can get to her before then." A swarm of poisons' insects surrounded Kagome and Naraku. Inuyasha got up and ran into the insects cutting them quickly with his nails. The insects disburse to show that Naraku had disappeared and had taken Kagome with him.

"Kagome! Kagome!!!" Inuyasha looked around in every direction for Naraku but to no avail. He sniffed the air but all he could smell was her scent ended here. Sango ran up behind Inuyasha and watched as he looked at the ground in front of him. "Don't worry Inuyasha, we'll find her." She said to try and comfort the half-demon. Inuyasha shook his head and looked forward again. "No. This time I got to go alone."

Kagome rolled over in the grass comfortable with how soft it felt and the nice sound of the wind blowing over her head. Instincts told her to sniff for danger but all she smelt was the grass around her. She sniffed again missing something which made her open her eyes. She couldn't find the smell of her Inuyasha. Her golden eyes searched the long plains in front of her but found no signs of her male. "Inuyasha? How did I get here?" She stood up and took another quick glance around but still found nothing. "Hmm. I most find Inuyasha." That came both from her heart and her instincts to find her male.

Kagome's ears twitched at hearing what sounded similar to a tornado. Her nose scrunched up smelling something she couldn't recognize but didn't like to much. She looked across the plain again and this time saw a small tornado heading in her direction. The tornado continued to get closer and closer but Kagome didn't seem to look to worried. The tornado stopped and Koga walked up to her. "Hey there Kagome."

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's bag emptying it of anything except food. He had given Miroku the jewel shards to protect while gone. As he cleaned out the bag his friends watched over him with worry on there faces. Shippo was crying like always next to Kirira. He placed the bag on his back and patted Shippo on the head. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back." Shippo looked up at Inuyasha surprised, he never acted like this. He walked past Shippo and walked up to Sango and Miroku.

Miroku bowed his head. "Good luck on your journey." Inuyasha nodded his head at him and looked at Sango who gave him a smile. "Don't be perverted while I'm gone monk." Miroku let out a fake gasp. "Inuyasha, I can't believe you think I would betray my vows so easily." Inuyasha gave him a slight glare. "You already have." After a couple more words Inuyasha walked away from camp leaving behind his companions to find where Naraku had taken Kagome.

Kagome let out a small growl of annoyance, to small for even Koga to hear. "I don't smell that stupid mutt around." He grabbed her hands and held them in his own. "That most mean you came here for me." Kagome pulled her hands out of his and let them drop to her sides. "No, I seem to have gotten separated from him." It appeared Koga still hadn't noticed the changes in Kagome. "Tsh. Useless mutt. Should take better care of my woman." Koga got a growl from Kagome in respond. "Let's set something straight. I'm not your woman, I'm Inuyasha's woman." Kagome placed her hands on her hips. Koga's eyes opened in surprise and stared at Kagome in shock. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Where's the real Kagome?" Kagome's eyes turned red out of rage toward this enemy wolf demon.

"I'm the real Kagome. You're just to thick headed to see that." Koga took a step back at seeing her eyes red. "That explains why you reek of dog demon, I thought it was just that idiot mutt's but it's actually yours. You're a full demon, you can't be Kagome." Kagome let out a loud growl. She raised one of her sharp nailed hands just in front of her in a threatening matter. "You try my patience. Where is Inuyasha, my mate?" Koga gripped his teeth watching this newly transformed Kagome act like she was the alpha. Grinding his teeth together Koga responded. "I don't know, I only came this way because I thought I smelt a hint of Naraku's scent, but I most of been mistaken."

Kagome let out a loud growl of annoyance and started walking in the opposite direction. Koga ran up next to her and laughed a nervous laugh. "Hey now that you're full demon you're even more perfect for me you know. That pathetic half demon doesn't deserve you." Kagome shot him a glowing red eye glare before picking up more speed. "Go away. Inuyasha is mine." Koga stopped in his tracks before growling and taking off in a random direction, a tornado strongly behind him.

As Kagome walked she looked at her hand. "It feels strange yet…" Kagome punched the air. "…Yeah I feel much stronger. This feels nice." She gripped her hand into a fist. "Now I don't have to always be protected by the others." Kagome let out a laugh as she continued walking. A loud growl came from her stomach and she suddenly stopped walking. "Hmm…now what do I eat?"

Inuyasha ran fast through the forests like a blur. Even though the stars were still out the sky was slowly turning a faint blue, soon the sun would rise. He stopped and sniffed the air. "Damnit, still no sign of her." He continued on his run until the forest around him disappeared and he came to a huge field that seemed to stretch far. The wind blew a crossed his face and he froze in his steps. He got down on his knees sniffing the ground and he took off at a faster pace. "That's her scent alright, she was here a couple hours ago."

Inuyasha landed in a patch of the grass that had been patted down from someone walking around or laying in. The sun was already up by now which gave Inuyasha a good view of a long path that seemed to lean to this patch that smelt so much like Kagome. Inuyasha growled and smelt the air here again. "Koga. That darn wolf if he did anything to Kagome I swear to god I'll kill him this time." Inuyasha fallowed the path the two made for a little while and it appeared they split up. Forgetting about the wolf he took off fallowing the path through the grass Kagome had been hours before.

Kagome's eyes fallowed a fish in the river as she sat on a rock. She raised her hand slowly then slashed down toward the fish. She slipped on the wet rock and ended up right in the river. Poking her head out of the water she let out a loud groan. "I'm still not good at this!" Kagome's nose twitched and she quickly swam to shore. "Inuyasha? I smell Inuyasha." Her voice filled with joy and shook her entire body the water flying everywhere. After she figured she was dry enough she took off running in the direction she smelled Inuyasha. Peeking her head over a rock she spotted Sesshomaru walking along with path with his small group. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking pulling his blade out and sending a wave of blue energy where Kagome hid.

Kagome jumped firmly out of the way and slid a couple feet in front of Sesshomaru. "What is wrong my lord?" Jaken said walking up next to him. Sesshomaru turned looking at the growling Kagome. Jaken gasped and looked at the angry Kagome. "It's the human girl that fallows Inuyasha around. But there's something different about her." Kagome narrowed her eyes and they blazed red and opened her mouth to let out a loud growl. "Where is Inuyasha-Meito? Sessomaru-Gikei." Kagome said her eyes still blazing red. Sessomaru narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Meito? Gikei?" Sessomaru turned fully to face Kagome. "She's been turned full demon. How interesting."


	3. Demon Convencing

Kagome licked her lips and smirked at Sesshomaru who stared back at her with his blank stare. "F...full demon? But how is that possible my lord?" Jaken's annoyed voice spoke up. Kagome stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips. "Well Sesshomaru, are you going to attack me or just stand there?" Kagome's attitude and bravery increased her new demon abilities. Sesshomaru made a annoyed face and took a step toward her direction. Kagome got into a ready attach position holding her sharp nailed hands in front of her to help in a attack.

Sesshomaru ear twitched and he turned back around. "I have no interest in killing a full demon such as yourself. If this is Inuyasha's doing then at least he goes for pure blood rather then the filthy blood you use to have." Kagome's face creased and she shouted back at him. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Sesshomaru didn't respond and he stared off into the distance. Jaken remained in the same spot, to afraid like always to do anything else. Kagome's nose picked up something and she took a deeper sniff to see what it was. Her eyes lit up and she just about jumped with joy.

Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome who ran and dived her head into his chest. Inuyasha took a step backwards to keep himself from falling over. "Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome looked up at him to flash a smile. "Yup. I'm alright." Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief then gave Sesshomaru a glare who was barley watching out of the corner of his eyes. "You better not of layed a hand on Kagome." Sesshomaru seemed to loss interest and continued to walk in the direction he was headed before Kagome had shown up. Inuyasha growled and took a step to fallow him. "You won't get away…" Inuyasha was interrupted by a strong grip on his kimono holding him back.

Inuyasha turned his head to look into the eyes of Kagome. Her looks had changed slightly to him but she was still Kagome. A blush crossed his face because of her being close, to close. "Inuyasha-Meito. Be good and not disappear from me again." Kagome's eyes shined in light which made Inuyasha fluster and look away. "Well I didn't mean to. Naraku kind of took you and I had to come find you." Kagome nodded and scratched the side of her head. "Oh is that all." Inuyasha looked at her with a growl and a angry familiar look. "Why so calm about it?" Kagome chuckled at his reaction. "Because I thought my Inuyasha-Meito had taken off without me, now that I know the real reason it makes me feel better."

Inuyasha felt his cheek warm up again and he looked away stubbornly once again. "Now listen here, I haven't agreed to that whole mate thing." Kagome tried to catch his eyes by leaning over but he just turned his head more. "But Inuyasha-Meito, you saying you don't want me?" There was the sound of Kagome's old anger coming up to the surface. "Well I didn't say that…" Inuyasha whispered out but still didn't look at her. "So you do want me!" Kagome's voice was back to being excited. "Hey. I didn't say that eit-" Inuyasha turned his head to look at her. "Kagome! Put your clothes back on!" Inuyasha turned quickly around hiss entire face red.

Kagome blinked at him a couple times. "But Inuyasha-Meito wants me." Inuyasha's voice was full of stutters. "Just put your clothes back on stupid." Inuyasha heard a growl and knew he was in trouble. "Inuyasha…sit boy." Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. The growl continued as he heard her moving around quickly putting her clothes on. "Hmp. Fine." She stepped over him and walked down the path. Once he could move again Inuyasha quickly fallowed her.

The entire trip back to there group Kagome remained to be as stubborn as Inuyasha and refused to look at him. A rejected demon doesn't give up to easily and would try again another time, but for now, her anger remained. The announce on Kagome's face remained but on Inuyasha's face there was worry. He stared in the opposite direction as her and was lost in thought. When there camp came into sight Shippo jumped up and down on a log then took off in there direction. Kagome opened her mouth wide in a gasp at seeing them, revealing her sharp dog teeth. She waved to Sango and Miroku, who had a face print on his face probably from a recent try on Sango. Shippo jumped up into Kagome's hands and Kagome let out a laugh.

"I was so worried." Shippo said looking as if he was going to cry. "Don't worry Shippo, I'm alright." Shippo didn't seem to be fazed by the fact Kagome was full demon now, and it would appear Kagome's feelings toward people weren't completely changed as well. Sango and Miroku made there way slowly over to them and greeted the once lost Kagome. "It's good Inuyasha was able to find and once again retrieve you from the clutches of Naraku." Miroku gave his monk speech whenever he was in trouble or was about to cause trouble. Kagome gave Miroku a stupid look as if to say 'yeah right'. Sango gave Kagome a nod and Kagome gladly exchanged it.

"So have you two already decided on how many pups you'll have?" Miroku spoke up defiantly referring to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome scratched the back of her head tilting her head slightly. "Well…." Her mouth twitched as she smiled. "Sango bumped the back of Miroku's head with her Hiraikotsu which left a nice bump. "Miroku, leave the two alone." Miroku continued to let out a slight laugh of glee. Kagome looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eyes and noticed he didn't seem to have reacted to what Miroku had said. Inuyasha's face was still in a worried like stat which made Kagome frown and look at Sango and Miroku. There face's seemed to get serious as well at the look on Kagome's face and the way Inuyasha was acting. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and put a hand around his neck and pulled him along with him. "Come on Inuyasha, let's talk about a few things."

Sango looked at Kirara. "Why don't you and Shippo go and play for a bit or look out for demons huh?" Kirara nodded and walked over to stand next to Kagome to wait for Shippo. "Aww, do I have to. Kagome just got back and I want to be with her." Kagome's voice was low and had a sad tone. "Yes please Shippo." Shippo gave Kagome a worried look before jumping down and running off with Kirara. Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and Kagome looked up from the ground to look back at Sango. Back with Miroku and Inuyasha they were sitting by a stream and Miroku listened to the entire events that took place.

"So tell me again why you didn't take her offer?" Miroku said with a hint of nerviness behind his voice. Inuyasha gave him a annoyed look which made Miroku sweat and let out a nervous laugh. "I'm not like you pervy monk. I'm not going to take up Kagome's offer just because she is under the influence of being a Full Demon. " Miroku closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chin. "Ahh I see. So your wishing for Kagome to come up with the decision on her own." Inuyasha looked forward again at the stream as he sat Indian style. "Yeah…"

"What is a teenage demon girl suppose to do Sango?" Kagome said letting out a sigh after explaining what happened. Sango looked up at the sky and tapped her finger on her chin thinking. "Well, I'm not sure what a demon girl would do but Inuyasha did say that he didn't want the demon side of you now to effect your decision that involved him." She said after remembering it. Kagome looked surprised at Sango. "Really?" Kagome placed a hand on her chest. "Even though I'm a Full Demon I still have my feelings. Nothings changed. But I have gotten more braver I would say." She thought back to when she stuck up to Kouga and Sesshomaru, she wondered if she could finally stick up to her friends in a way they would listen and step off her dating decisions. Though the pointy ears, eye color, teeth and claws might cause a problem with going back home.

Sango put her hands together in a clap and she seemed to have joy a crossed her face. "Alright I got it." Kagome looked at Sang with a confused look. "We just need to convince him your still you." Kagome nodded still watching with a bit of confusion. Sango smirked and leaned in close to Kagome. "I got a idea."

Inuyasha continued to stare at the river not noticing Kagome walk up behind him. "Inuyasha, I'm going back to my world and you better not stop me." Inuyasha didn't seem to be fazed by her words. "Okay." His voice was low and sounded sad. Kagome looked at Sango who was hiding near by. She gave a nod as if to tell her to continue. "You don't even care do you? You big jerk." Kagome put hands to her face and made sobbing sounds as if she was crying. Inuyasha turned around at hearing that and quickly went to her. "Hey don't cry. Hey. Demon's don't cry." Kagome stopped and looked at him not even a tear in her eyes and responded in a calm voice. "We don't?" Inuyasha's face made a dumb look then he growled anger crossing his face. "Those sob's were fake?" Kagome saw her mistake and gently tapped the side of her head with her fist. "Oops."

Sango slapped her for head and Inuyasha turned his head to look at her hiding spot. "And I can see you Sango." Sango jumped up and waved her hands as if to defend herself. "Don't blame her Inuyasha." Kagome stepped into his line of view and stared into his eyes. "I just wanted to try and convince you I am me, the Kagome you knew just a bit different." Kagome took his hand and made him sit staring at the river. "You don't act the same" he said in his defense. Kagome let out a sigh letting his hands go. "It made me a bit braver but it still is me. All these feelings, there true." She looked at him then slowly placed her head on his shoulder. "Really?" She closed her eyes and nodded in respond. "I really want to be with you." Kagome felt him wrap his arms around her and hug her tightly against him; she returned the favor by wrapping her own strong arms in respond around him. She opened her eyes and looked over his shoulder at Sango. Kagome gave her the thumbs up where he wouldn't be able to see it. Sango winked and disappeared heading back to camp where Miroku and Shippo were probably located. A big smile grew a crossed her face and she quickly layed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder again. She really liked his smell specially with her newly developed scences.

"So what are you going to tell your family?" Inuyasha said not letting her go. "We'll figure it out when the time comes." She said with a relaxed voice. "You mean you don't know?" Kagome giggled listening to his complaints like always. "We've been through worse." She said in a matter a fact tone. "Tsh. Yeah right." Kagome laughed not because of what he said but how serious he sounded when he said it. "You know Inuyasha-Meito." She leaned back to look at him and quickly pinched his cheek between her fingers. "You're cute for a Half-Demon." She giggled at his face that looked dumb founded. "Bite me." A smile grew a crossed Kagome's face showing her sharp teeth. "That can be arranged."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Any questions of comments please send me a message. I take requests on any type of stories no matter the couple. I do not side with any couples and I won't give away the couples I support.

"A word can tell a person what to do. A sentence can control a army. Imagine what a story can do." -NeonKokugen


End file.
